Echo of a Memory
by A Case of Flash Delirium
Summary: Marshall Lee finds a human girl outside of the Candy Kingdom. She doesn't know what happened to her, why she is there. All she remembers is a monster. Could this girl be the key to finding more humans? Or is she the remainder of the last tribe?
1. Chapter 1

Oh, hai there. I got's an idea, so I'll be writing two stories at once. Hectic n shtuff. I'm awesome *sarrrcasm*

It'll be with Fionna and Cake and all that chiz, you know, since all the cool kids are doing it. *more sarrrrrrcasm* But yeah. I don't know if I'll continue this one. It's interesting to write, though.

* * *

><p>There is a human girl laying outside the kingdom made of candy, limbs sprawled across the green grass painfully. Her skin, a moonlit white, glows dimly in the lackluster light of night. Her body had appeared suddenly in the darkest part of the day, perhaps an hour earlier. Rim-rod straight, raven black hair is splayed frantically around a delicate face, long, dark eyelashes resting on her high cheekbones. The girl was a rare beauty, to say the least.<p>

She opens her eyes, unsettling white with the slightest tinge of violet barely separating the iris from the rest. Iris. The word leaves a familiar ring. Was it her name? The name of her mother, sister, cousin? Was it an infatuation, eyes being the looking glass into the soul? She doesn't know. It hurts to think right now. She pulls herself up from the soft, dew-soaked grass. Holds hands, nimble and thin, to her face. Thinks.

Her mind was blank of memories, the knowledge left behind that of her language and various other necessities. Her face is innocent like a child's, unknowing. The only thing she remembers are teeth. Horrible, stained teeth. Long and frightening, sharper than even the deadliest blade. Cackling behind it. She tows herself up onto her feet, only to dizzily fall again.

A sound of rustling invades her hearing. She jerks her head towards the sound. Narrows white-violet eyes. Rustling comes closer, slowly. She crawls backwards, frightened. A wild animal, unattuned to being approached. She squints, tries to see who it is that's coming towards her. Could what be a better term?

"Who's out there?" A young man's voice calls out, in a humorously creepy fashion. She swallows as if it were a monster, and crawls away further. Her heart is beating quick as a rabbit's, loud as a drum beat, in her ears. The man hears the sound, his sharp senses used to hearing quiet noises such as these. "I'm going to find you..." He whispers, sing-song. She whimpers, tries to get up to run away again. Fails. He hears her _thump_ to the ground and flies towards the sound.

She moves away, face contorted with confusion, fear. He notices this and stops the scary act, and switches it to that of somebody trying to console an injured animal. He floats to the ground, smiles reassuringly. Her eyes flick to the axe on his back, then back to his face, a sick green color. He again notes her fear, setting the precious instrument to the side.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. What's your name?" his hushed, hypnotic tone stops her in her blanket of fright. She relaxes, but still strays away from the black-haired, black-eyed teenage boy. She shrugs, the truth. "Well, I'm Marshall Lee. You can call me Marshall. Or Marshy. Or whatever you'd like to call me, really, works. I'm not picky." He rushes the words out, then blushes. She lies down to calm the throbbing pain in her head. The creepily kind boy reminds her of a storm, a tempest.

"You don't have a name?" He questions her. It is followed by another shrug. Did she have a name? Had she had a life? "Well, aren't you a little mystery. Can you stand?" The quiet girl shakes her head, after two tries she'd realized she couldn't. He looks towards the eerily cheery pink walls not ten meters from where he stands and sighs. "I guess I should take you to Beauregard." She tilts her head to the side, confused at his reference. The Tempest shakes his head and reaches to pick her up. She struggles away for a moment. He hushes her, touches her knee reassuringly. She lets him pick her up like a bride, cold hands on her upper back and at the back of her knees. He flies into the air.

She closes her eyes and clutches the vampire's chest, the height frightening her even more. She doesn't know why she trusts this stranger, but she does. He floats slowly over to the other side of the castle gates, then silently lands on the candy brick ground. A couple of night-owl villagers, all various types of sweets, flock to their houses, to hide from the scary vampire king. He chuckles at this, and she clutches him tighter. She is terrified of him, of this place, of the little candy people snug in their homes. He reassures the timid, nervous girl, and tries to set her down. She shakes her head, buries her face into the boy's cold shoulder. He grins sheepishly, looking up at the voice of a handsome pink man.

"Marshall, what are you doing here at this time of day. Or, rather, any time of day?" He growls, then spots the young girl, of about 15, in the vampire's arms. "Who is this girl?" He points.

"Oh, don't worry, _lover_, I'm not cheating on you." Marshall replies snappily, in a valley girl tone. The candy man crosses his arms, rolls his eyes. "I found her outside your castle. Just kind of lying there. I figured you might want to know that. I mean, you don't find stray humans often." He again tries to put the clinging girl down, but she keeps hold of the vampire. Almost like he is the only thing she has, even though she just met him five minutes earlier.

"Hush, let me see her." With every click of his shoe against the floor, she tenses up more and more. Marshall Lee hushes her, says that it's okay, she's safe. "Hm. Remarkable! A real human. Who's going to take care of her?"

"Dude, she isn't a freaking dog. I'd look after her, except, you know, I'm kind of nocturnal. So, can you?" The girl scrambles out of his grip and stands shakily. She doesn't want to be held anymore. She _wasn't_ a dog. As the two men stare at her, she keeps her gaze to the floor and wrings her hands. She looks up at the glittering night sky, at the full moon blazing in the sea of black. She stops listening to the conversation, stares at the sea of mystery above. Mystery, Sea, more words that strike a form of recognition in her addled mind. The sky is mirrored in her eyes, all of outer space echoes in those two unknowing orbs. Echo...

She repeats the word, a memory forming in the fog.

_"It's like whatever she looks at is echoed in her eyes!" he laughed, wrinkles deepening beside his eyes. She giggled, small hands covering her mouth. The cold, dreary cavern air is thick in her nose. "Maybe that's what I'll call you, little one. Echo." The old man winked, and tickled the child._

The two men are looking at her, after she spoke so suddenly. She blushes, again opens her mouth to speak.

"My... name is Echo."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey-O! :) Its been a while, eh? I'm sorry about that! In the meantime, I've decided that I like you people.

Don't be afraid to review, because I am a review whore.

At least I'm honest about it.

Here's the story before I start babbling again.

* * *

><p>She is systematically pacing from one pink-violet wall to another, tapping rhythms on stick-thin thighs. Echo is waiting for what is to become of her, what will happen next. Her heart is beating loudly, too loudly for her to handle. It annoys her to no end how nervous she is. She stops in front of a candy-brick wall, sits with legs crossed, staring. Transfixed by the strange surface that she hadn't noticed before, she traces the edges of each brick tentatively.<p>

She jumps, a knock at the door. Steadily standing, she asks quietly, "Who is it?". Her voice is shaky from lack of use, her throat scratchy and dry. The willowly girl walks to the doorframe, weakly opening it.

She sees the pink man, Beaureguard, she remembers. He smiles cheerily. "I hope you find your living conditions up to par." She nods. They have roomed her in a small turret overlooking the Candy Kingdom, with sparse but comfortable furnishings. She likes the homely little room, it's simplicity calmed her. "Great. I'd like you to meet another of your kind, the fair Fionna." He smiles at the young blonde girl standing behind him. She blushes, eyes shining with adoration for the prince. However, the stars in her eyes are not mirrored in the princes, all his contain is the kind of love one would have for a good friend. Did the Fionna girl not see that?

Echo smiles at the love-struck girl before her. Vaguely she remembers that she never got along well with females. They overdramatize things. "Greetings. I am Echo." Fionna tilts her head in the slightest at this old sense of speaking the older girl before her has, the accent that she can not place.

"Uh, yeah, totally. So where are you from?" she asks hopefully, features transforming into an easy smile. Echo looks out the window behind her and sees the sky, lighter than it had been yesterday. How could she not have noticed that before? She clips to the window, peering at the wide blue sky. She's never seen anything like this, and laughs at her own naivity. Surely she had not thought that it was dark all the time in this strange world?

"Tis a fine day!" She calls, ignoring the other girl's question. For she had nothing with which to answer. "A fine day indeed." She says to herself. "Does the sky do this every day?" Perhaps it is a special day of lightness, she thinks, for as she looks below far more citizens are crowding the streets. They are a curious folk, all resembling candies, she had to infer. She slightly recognises some of the creatures, although others she can only guess at what they are.

"Yeah, man. You didn't know that?"

"I am afraid I did not. So... how does this happen? Is there some sort of mechanism that controls the way that huge light works? I can not remember anything like this! And surely this is something I should remember..." the words come out in such a flurry, she can hardly tell whether she was the one who was saying them. She doesn't hold back on her curiosity, though.

"Er, no. It's just the way the world works I guess. Gumball?" Fionna turns towards the prince, asking a question with her eyes.

"A discussion for another time." he replies. Behind the two brightly-colored figures creeps the Tempest, and Echo surveys him confusedly. He sets a pale green finger to his mouth and stealthily floats behind the prince. Out his mouth erupts a monsterous noise that makes the dignified Beauregard scream with fright.

Echo jumps as well, but Fionna spins around and punches the vampire in the gut. "Ow! Sweetheart, that wasn't necessary. Just having fun." he backs up, "I'm here to check on the girl."

"How did thou get here? Are not thee 'nocturnal'?" Echo asks the floating man. Fionna giggles.

"He has this really girly umbrella that he holds over his head." She snikkers, and in return Marshall glowers.

"It's not girly..." he grumbles, but on his back, next to that axe-bass of his, lies a black parasol with lace trimmings. Echo smiles tightly, suppressing a laugh. Curious how the two tease each other, yet act like great friends, she thinks.

"Tis' a lovely umbrella?" Echo says, a questioning tone in her voice. She didn't know how to respond to this strange show of affection.

"Lovely." The slumping vampire king repeats dully, fake defeat in his eyes. He purposefully changes the subject, "Where's Cake?" he asks the blonde female.

"She's outside with Lord Monochromicorn." She answers, eyes still locked on the fancy parisol.

"Cake? Mono-chrome-i-corn?" Echo says slowly, tasting the words in her mouth. Cake, that rings in her mind. But the second word she could barely pronounce, let alone understand.

"Cake is my awesome cat sister/best friend. And Lord Monochromicorn is her boyfriend, and Gumball's right-hand-man/unicorn." Fionna explains to the confused girl. Echo has no idea what a 'cat' is, nor a 'sister, nor a 'unicorn'. She doesn't ask another question, this world is alien to the young human, so she might as well get used to it.

All of a sudden, another memory rushes into her head. She falls to her knees, cringing.

* * *

><p>BUM BUM BUM! Sudden ending.<p>

Sorry for taking so long, I do that.

Thanks for reading, for now.


End file.
